shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach is the lovely princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who is always getting kidnapped by Bowser and his minions. She has blonde hair and wears a pink dress, and she gets a starring role in the game Super Princess Peach. Bowser's Kingdom Princess Peach is a character in the Bowser's Kingdom show. Peach is first seen in Episode 4 when Bowser sends Hal and Jeff to park his clown copter. As the pair are flying, Hal closes his eyes and smiles, leading Jeff to ask what's wrong with him. Jeff is surprised to see Peach suddenly appear from inside the copter, having just gone down on Hal. While Hal revels in this, Jeff claims it isn't fair because he doesn't have any genitalia himself (since he is technically a mushroom). Jealous of Hal, Jeff tips the clown copter upside-down causing Peach to fall out. However, a large iron ball that was also kept in the copter falls out too and lands on Peach, crushing her. Hal and Jeff are shocked and frantically go in search of a way to revive her, fearing Bowser's wrath if they fail. In Episode 5, Jeff hires three tribal Shy Guys acting as Witch Doctors to perform a special dance that will bring Peach back to life. When this fails, Hal and Jeff strangely receive a 1-UP mushroom after feeding a baby frog to a much larger frog named Wart. The pair of them throw the item on Peach's corpse but forget to remove the iron ball first, rendering the effects of the 1-UP mushroom useless. They are forced to carry out the entire procedure all over again in order to obtain another mushroom and this time they successfully manage to revive the princess. Hal flies the clown copter close to Peach and Jeff attempts to grab her, but Mario suddenly appears in a hot air balloon and rescues her. Hal and Jeff are forced to tell Bowser the bad news and, in his rage, he scorches Hal and Jeff with his fiery breath. In the Bowser's Kingdom movie, Bowser orders Hal and Jeff to dress up as Mario and Luigi in order to sneak into Peach's castle and capture her. Inside, Peach becomes excited when Jeff (disguised as Mario) knocks on her door but is startled to find that he's shrunk considerably and gained an excessive amount of weight. She also comments on Hal, disguised as Luigi, looking like a homosexual, to which he angrily responds "Hey, f*ck you!" The trio then go on a picnic but while they are riding in Peach's hot air balloon, they come under attack from Bowser's minions. Peach hands Jeff a mushroom to power him up, although he is reluctant to accept seeing as it would be cannibalism. Peach then gives Hal a feather which allows him to fly, and while Paul Hammerbro apparently causes Jeff to fall to his death, Hal and Peach escape. Later, Hal takes Peach to a Ghost House to hide from Bowser's minions. Inside, Big Boo appears and scares Peach. She tells Hal to kill him but Hal reminds her that you can't kill a ghost. Soon after, Petey Piranha crashes into the house and vomits on Hal and Peach while the other minions attempt to capture them. Just then, Jeff, having survived his fall, appears with the Karate Duo Number 1 in a car which they drive straight into Petey's open mouth. As Hal and Jeff are reunited, Peach becomes suspicious of them and asks what's going on. Before she can get a reply, they grab her and hide out in an underground cave while the Karate Duo fight off the minions. Inside the cave, Steve the Piranha Plant pops out of a pipe and reveals to Hal and Jeff that he had spread a false rumour that they were intending to bag the princess for themselves, hence why Bowser's minions are now after them (Steve's motives were to get back at Hal and Jeff for ruining his "beautiful day"). Steve then captures Peach with his long roots before taking her to Bowser, but Mario and Luigi appear and successfully rescue her. Peach is last seen happily riding in her hot air balloon with the two brothers. Category:Shy Guy enemy(s) Category:Hero Category:Main Character(s) Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Shy Guy Enemys Category:Sluts